Rise
by KnightHunter000
Summary: "I already survived death once..." A gasp for air. "I think twice is asking too-too much..."


**Rise**

Amenadiel knelt there, holding Charlotte still stunned by what'd just happened. "Hey, just…just hold on, Charlotte." He tried to give her a reassuring smile but knew it fell short of the mark. "I'm, uh, I'm going to get help."

Charlotte shuddered as she struggled for air, her lungs filling with blood. "I-I already survived death once…" Another gasp of air. "I think tw-twice is asking too-too much."

Amenadiel shook his head. "No," he insisted. You're going to be _okay_." He smoothed her hair. "Why? Why did you do that? Why did you jump in front of me like that?"

Charlotte laughed, the noise a blend between a choke and a sob, and weakly smiled. "It…It wasn't for myself, that's for damn sure." God's Eldest shook his head, his eyes burning with unshed tears, and held one of Charlotte's hands in his and smiled faintly. "W-Will you st-stay with me?"

"Yes," Amenadiel declared. "Of course I will."

They remained like that for the longest time although Amenadiel was sure it was only a few seconds. It didn't matter anymore. To him, being _there_ in that moment, Amenadiel felt as though he was exactly where he needed to be.

He looked into Charlotte's eyes. "You'll be okay, Charlotte," he repeated to the woman that, at one point, had been his mother. "Lucifer will come and help…"

Amenadiel's voice trailed off as he noticed his breath visible in the air.

"No…" he whispered.

A soft, cool breeze passed over his shoulders and he looked up to see a figure dressed in black robes standing before them. Her wings a dark charcoal grey and furled close to her body.

"Azrael, please," Amenadiel begged. "She doesn't deserve to die – she saved me."

The Angel of Death said nothing as she stepped forward, her face hidden wholly in shadow, and fell to a knee before Charlotte. She placed a pale, cool hand against the dying woman's arm. Charlotte jerked suddenly, her fogged eyes focusing long enough to see the Angel of Death in front of her.

"I…" Charlotte choked up more blood. "I remember…"

Azrael lowered her hood to reveal a face etched with sorrow and compassion; her black eyes filled with sympathy. She moved her hand from Charlotte's arm to the woman's cheek.

"I remember you as well, Charlotte," Azrael whispered, her voice soothing. She wiped a tear from Charlotte's eye. "It's okay now."

Amenadiel's voice trembled, " _Please_ , sister. Do not do this. Lucifer will be here any minute and he'll save her."

Azrael stared at her brother. "I'm sorry, Amenadiel."

"No!" he exclaimed. "I won't let you take her back to Hell! She doesn't deserve to spend an eternity suffering!"

The Angel of Death spoke calmly, "It is not my place to decide where she will end up, Amenadiel, you know this."

"I-I-I'm not…" Azrael stared at Charlotte once more. The woman's complexion paling with each breath, her heart growing weaker with each beat. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. "I'm afraid…"

Azrael smiled gently. "Go forth, Charlotte, from this world in the name of God the Almighty Father, who created you, in the name of Christ, Son of the living God, who suffered for you in the name of the Holy Spirit." The Angel of Death's wings unfurled and wrapped the three of them in a cocoon of deep gray. "May you live in peace this day, may your home be with God in Heaven, with Mary, the Virgin Mother of God, with Joseph and all the Angels and Saints." She held Charlotte's hand. "Do not be afraid."

A final breath, a final beat, and then silence.

A silence that seemed to stretch on forever.

"She needs your help, Amenadiel," Azrael murmured, her wings curling close to her, and she closed Charlotte's eyes with her thumb and forefinger. She rose to her feet. "She will not go until you go with her."

Amenadiel, eyes red and tear tracks running down his cheeks, shook his head. "I-I can't, Azrael." He lifted his head to face his sister. "I'm Fallen. I've lost my way. My wings and powers are gone." He swallowed another sob. "How can I go back?"

"We are all flawed beings, Amenadiel. No one, not even us Angels, are perfect." She placed her hands on either of Amenadiel's shoulders. "It's time."

God's Eldest opened his mouth to ask what Azrael meant but before he could form the words, she was gone in another gust of cool wind.

 _"_ _It's time."_

Amenadiel looked to Heaven, wondering what he was supposed to do, and then lowered his head and looked deep within himself, pulling forward all the things he'd done that cost him his wings and his powers. All the guilt he carried within himself— _everything_.

 _I accept the things I have done,_ he spoke to himself, _I have accepted the punishment bestowed upon me by not my Father but myself._

A surge of energy washed through the Angel and he looked up, shivering from the sudden rush. Amenadiel lifted his shoulders and in perfect unison, his wings—dark silver in color—unfurled to their full size. He rose to his feet and stared at the night sky and then back at the soul still cradled in his arms.

He only spoke three words.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 **Author's Note –**

This one-shot has been picking at my brain since the series finale. Charlotte was such a big influence in the last two seasons that it didn't seem complete to me without the Angel of Death appearing and not only comforting Charlotte in her final moments but guiding Amenadiel back to who he truly is.

The music behind this is none other than, _Ashes_ by Claire Guerreso.

As for the prayer Azrael says as she helps Charlotte transition from the Living World and into the Next World, it was something I found on the internet and thought it'd fit for this occasion.

And, I know I have readers out there asking me this, if I ever decided to fully commit to a longer length Lucifer fanfiction, I will likely alter this scene.

 ***Spoiler*** With the show _finally_ revealing Azrael in "Boo Normal" bonus episode, I **will not** be changing my version of the Angel of Death. While I was overjoyed to finally have her introduced, I was a little disappointed by how they portrayed her.

This is un-beta'd.

Leave a review!


End file.
